1. Field of the Disclosure
The field of the present disclosure relates to wireless data transmission in an oil field environment.
2. Background
The exploitation of hydrocarbon reserves includes several phases including production and processing at a well site. Well site activities include monitoring of several parameters of the well site to ensure safety at the site and surrounding areas and to ensure the produced hydrocarbon products, either at the raw product stage or during or after well site processing, have a desired quality.
Information obtained by well site monitoring is used by well site personnel and by off-site personnel and customers for various purposes, including control of the well site and recording various production and well site parameters.